


Tad Cooper believes in Roberta

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Galavant cannon ships [8]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Roberta and Richard just got married
Relationships: Richard (Galavant)/Roberta Steingass
Series: Galavant cannon ships [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668088
Kudos: 2





	Tad Cooper believes in Roberta

Roberta smirked as she felt Richard’s arms around her as she pulled her hair down at the mirror.. “I knew everything would be fine, Roberta. I told you the kingdom would love you.” Roberta snorted as she felt Richard’s beard tickle her face as he kissed her cheek.

“ Ahh, yes I remember you telling me that. It was right after Tad Cooper decided Galavant was his best friend.”

“Tad would never!” Richard said, sounding offended, “And, okay maybe I didn’t say the words but I still said it.” 

Roberta raised an eyebrow at him, “If I was worried about the kingdom not liking you, I'd have been a lot more panicked leading up to our wedding.” Richard spun her around and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “I know you’ll be a great Queen, Bobbi and I think the kingdom is thrilled to have someone so kind to keep an eye on me after the last time I ruled someone.”

“Richard I’m sure that n... okay maybe you not ruling alone might comfort some.” 

“Also Tad Cooper super believes in you and he’s never wrong.” 

“Well if Tad Cooper believes in me then I’m sure I’ll be the best queen in existence.”


End file.
